Damnit Rosie
by Zenith Aquilla
Summary: After a fight with her mother, teenage Rosalyn J. Carter runs away from home. She finds herself at the castle of Dr. Frank N. Furter, entourage, experiments and all. Slaying, singing, and seducing occur. Will she survive their wacky antics? Rating could possibly go up to M. Vaguely follows the story line. Enter at your own risk.
1. Fuck You

** After a fight with her mother, teenage Rosalyn J. Carter runs away from home. She finds herself at the castle of Dr. Frank N. Furter, entourage, experiments and all. Slaying, singing, and seducing occur. Will she survive their wacky antics? Rating could possibly go up to M. Vaguely follows the story line. Enter at your own risk.**

"Fuck you!"

"FUCK YOU!"

Rosalyn swiveled on her heel, gripping the doorknob's cold metal with her fingerless fishnet clad hands.

"You walk out that door you don't come back," her mother's voice quivered with anger as she jabbed her finger at the air.

Ripping the door open she threw herself outside, slamming the door. She started wading through the night, head held high, before she broke into a run.

"ROSALYN J. CARTER!" her mother burst into the rain, "YOU COME BACK- ROSIE!"

Charging forward she broke out of the driveway, turning down the street. Wrapping her bathrobe a bit tighter her mother tried to run after her, but within seconds Rosalyn had been swallowed by the darkness. Panting, she stumbled, catching herself before she fell, "ROSALYN!"

Rosie coughed, stopping in the middle of the road. Leaning over with her gloved hands firmly gripping her knees, she sucked in a huge breath. Silent as the night itself a car rolled up, not catching her attention until the headlights encompassed her vision. The driver slammed down the brakes, stopping inches from her shaking form.

"WHAT THE HELL!" the window rolled down, "GET OUTTA THE ROAD!" a man in glasses poked his head out the window. His female companion looked uncomfortable, scooting down farther in her seat.

Stumbling into the grass, she watched astonished as they sped away. Looking around, all familiar sights had disappeared, leaving nothing but pen road on one side, and a blinking dead end sign on the other. The rain hadn't let up, growing harder if anything. Squinting into the darkness a silhouetted structure stood in the distance. Stepping forward, the spiraling towers of a castle became more and more clear.

The amount she had thought this through became more and more clear and she walked up the path. What if they're child molesters? They must be rich… _rich people can be child molesters too_. Like the old rich men in… shaking her head she elected to stop thinking, rapping her knuckles across the door.

Several long seconds past, prompting her to consider looking for different lodgings. _Maybe mom'll take me back if I say I'm _really _sorry_-

Before she could finish the thought the door swung open, displaying a lanky figure silhouetted against the doorframe, "Hello."

"Um… hi. I was just…" as her eyes adjusted his startling figure became more and more clear. He sported a hunched back and blonde hair that fell to his shoulders but stopped just above his ears. Defined cheek bones, shadowed eyes, and skin pale and death completed the uninviting image.

"You're wet," his eyes flicked over her soaked form, and she nervously tugged on the hem of her skirt. He seemed to notice her uneasiness, and a devious grin formed on his lips, "Come in. I… insist."

"Oh I couldn't…" she took a step back, but a strong hand firmly pressed against her back.

"I insist."

Biting her lip, she followed him inside. The ancient elegance of the castle became more apparent as she looked around.

"I'll fetch the master," the man mumbled, still smiling to himself.

As Rosalyn eyed the décor, a head of frizzy red hair popped out from the stairwell. Rosie jumped, placing a hand over her heart, "H-Hello!"

Folding her arms over the banister, the woman smiled smugly, placing her chin in her hands. The muted sound of music and assorted voices flowed from upstairs.

"Are you having a party?" she attempted conversation again.

"Ohhh yes. One of the master's- _special _affairs," she grinned, pulling herself up and slipping down the stairs.

"How- nice."

"Mmmmhm."

The sound of heavy footfalls broke the silence, and a cloaked figure appeared at the top of the stairs. As they turned, a head of black curls morphed into a face that, while completely coated in dramatic stage makeup, was clearly male. Rosalyn's mouth fell open as he glided down the stairs, his black collared cloak creating the illusion that he wasn't walking at all, "How do you do?" his distinctive accent enunciated each word.

"I'm fine, I just… may I use your phone?" she folded her arms tightly over her sweater.

"What brings you to my abode," he wore a teasing smirk, as if amused by the younger girl's apprehension.

"She ran away from home," the hunched back man interrupted.

"Hey!" Rosie complained, "I never said that I-"

"Ran away from home," the cloaked man paused on each word, "Why don't you- stay for the night? Or maybe- a bite? I could show you my favourite- obsession."

"I really- I really couldn't-" she stepped back but once again found the butler there.

"It's not often we receive visitors here, let alone offer them hospitality."

"I- I suppose I…" her mother sure as hell wouldn't have her back after their argument, but… 'obsession?'

"Splen-did," his ruby lips pursed, "Riff Raff, show our visitor to the la_b_, so she may join our other guests."

"Y'sir," Riff Raff nodded, pushing her towards a set of double doors as the master of the house ascended the stairs.

"You are very lucky to be invited up to Frank's laboratory," the maid accompanied the two, "Some people would give their right arm for the privilege."

"Like you?"

"I've seen it," she huffed.

Leaning past Rosie, Riff Raff pushed opened the grand double doors, splaying his arms in grandeur.

**Woo! Chapter one! Rocky Horror! T? M? I have no idea. Also I haven't decided if she's like fourteen or like seventeen, which would also weigh in. Any thoughts? Tell me 'bout it in the reviews or just PM me. Helpful criticism would also be lovely. Until next chapter my lovelies,**

** Z-Quelly**

_It's astounding_

_Time is fleeting_

_Madness takes it's toll..._

_But listen closely..._

_Not for very much longer..._

_I've got to keep control._

_I remember doing the Time Warp._

_Drinking those moments when_

_The blackness would hit me._

_Let's do the Time Warp again._

_Let's do the Time Warp again._


	2. Sword of Damocles

Standing motionless in the room's center, Frank's cloak had disappeared, replaced with a surgeon's outfit. Rosalyn was grateful he was such a spectacle, because it offered a pleasant distraction from the Grecian statues that stood naked about the laboratory. On a balcony above, dozens of odd looking characters in suits and sun glasses stood.

Rosie shrank under Frank's unwavering gaze, his thickly lined eyes not even blinking.

"Magenta, Columbia, go and assist Riff Raff," he did not bother to even turn to his underlings, "I will entertain… ah…" his composure loosened but he still scrutinized her mercilessly.

"Rosalyn. Rosalyn… Carter," she considered concealing her last name, but, considering her current situation, she couldn't imagine it getting much worse.

"You seem… nervous Rosalyn," he tilted his head, "Such a pretty young thing. Tell me Rosie, do you have any tattoos?"

"I… ah… I don't think it's legal… to…" she shrunk even further.

"I see. How old are you Rosalyn?"

"I'm," she inhaled sharply, stuck between considerateness and the concept of stranger danger, "I'm sixteen."

"Practically a woman by Transylvanian standards," he murmured.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, that's-" he was interrupted by a sudden presence. Riff Raff loomed over his shoulder, trying to gain his attention.

"Everything is in readiness, Master. We merely await your- word."

Tilting back his head, Frank downed a glass of champagne, shoving the emptied cup into Riff Raff's waiting arms. Delicately gripping the flute, he stalked over to the machinery panels on the wall. Frank, finally pulling away is gaze, strutted up to his podium.

"Tonight...One, one, one," he tapped the microphone, peering towards his audience. Can you hear me at the back? Tonight, my unconventional conventionists-" his audience laughed politely, "Tonight you are to witness a breakthrough in biochemical research," the audience gasped, "And paradise is to be mine."

The room broke into applause. Rosie raised her arms but caught herself, slowly lowering them back to her side.

"It was strange the way it happened. One of those quirks of fate really. One of those moments when you seem irredeemably lost: you panic; you're trapped; your back's against the wall," his lips began to form into a smile, "No way out, and then suddenly, get a break. All the pieces seem to into place. What a sucker you've been. What a fool. The answer was there all the time. It took a small accident to make it happen. An accident!"

Magenta and Columbia each took a step forwards, softly repeating, "An accident."

That's how I discovered the secret," Dr. Furter continued, "That elusive ingredient, that spark that is the breath of life."

His audience above once again burst into applause. He waited patiently before addressing Rosie. Nervous the sudden attention, she tried to control her breathing.

"You see, Rosalyn Carter, you are fortunate. For tonight is the night that my beautiful creature is destined to be born!"

She bit her lip and thankfully he turned away. With a flick of his wrist he pulled away a tarp, revealing a large tank sitting in the middle of the room. Immersed in some sort of clear liquid, a shape loomed. The audience lapsed into a shocked silence.

"Throw open the switches on the sonic oscillator!" Frank ordered. Riff Raff, who had been patiently waiting at the wall panel, obeyed obediently.

"And step up the reactor power input three! More! Points!"

He forcefully pushed a button three times. Frank quivered in anticipation as a chandelier lowered from overhead. Different colored liquids spurt into the tank, and the thing inside began to take on a vaguely human form. The liquid slowly drained from the tank, and Riff Raff and Dr. Furter each climbed up one side. The shape inside sat up, raising its arms. Rosie gasped and Riff Raff leaned over, pulling the bandages from the thing's head.

Rosie blinked. A man, platinum blonde and heavily muscled was revealed as Magenta and Columbia eagerly unwound the bandages. As they came closer and closer to his waist Rosie began to avert her eyes, but the golden sheen of metallic underwear cured her fears. Matching boots came into view as they finished the job. Frank eagerly rushed over to greet his creation but the man, terrified, rushed in the opposite direction. He clambered up the balcony, trying to push through, to the delight of the guests. Frank chased after, and not knowing where else to go, he clambered back into the tank. Frank angrily caught up, trying to discreetly catch his breath.

"Well. That's no way to behave on your first day out," he glared.

The man pouted, hurt.

"But as you're such an- exceptional beauty," the doctor tilted his head, "I'm inclined to forgive." He crossed behind his creation to stand beside Riff Raff, "I just love success."

"He is a credit to your genius, Master," Riff Raff dead panned.

"Yes," Frank grinned

"A triumph of your vill," Magenta put in.

"Yes!"

"He's okay!" Columbia beamed.

"Okay?" he looked disgusted, "I think we can do a _little_ better than that. You," he looked over at Rosie, who jumped, "What do you think?"

"I- uh- well he's-" she stammered.

Frank rolled his eyes in disgust, stocking away, "He carries the Charles Atlas seal of approval...And he didn't even take the lessons."

The room broke into applause. Displaying his arms like a child Magenta and Riff Raff rushed forward, pulling away the surgical outfit. Rosalyn's jaw dropped. Underneath he donned a sparkly corset, underwear, and not much else. No matter how much she desired to, she could physically not look away. Taking his creation's hands, he started marching towards the white curtain's across the room. Here Comes the Bride began to play, and Riff Raff and Magenta drew the curtains, revealing a bridal suite. The guests shouted in approval and threw confetti, while Rosie looked on in shock. He was just… leaving her? That was it? The curtains were redrawn and the guests dispersed, leaving her utterly alone.


	3. Rejection

Magenta pushed Rosalyn into her room for the night, shoving a night gown into her arms before quickly departing. She seemed rather eager to be somewhere else, but Rosie didn't press the issue. Turning to take in the entire chamber, the bumped into a basin of… some sort of liquid. She jumped away, her hip connecting with the corner of the bed. Everything was draped in a red glow, from the canopy down to the curtains.

Looking for the break in the canopy, she climbed into the scarlet king bed, pulling off her sweater and skirt in exchange of the night gown. Peeling off her fingerless gloves, she scooted further under the covers.

Her nervous thoughts began to melt into sleep, but before she could fall under, a loud creak resonated through the room. The shot up, looking around. The door had opened a bit, letting light shine in from the hall.

"H-Hello?" she peered forward, trying to see through the heavy cover.

No answer.

"Is anyone-?" before she could finish a heavy shape fell onto the bed. She nearly tumbled over the edge in shock. But a strong hand steadied her.

"Dr. Furter!" she cried, rapidly scooting away.

"Rosalyn my dear," he feigned obliviousness, moving in closer.

"No, no," she pulled away from his reach, "Can you please leave? Like- right now?"

"Well, this being my home, I'm inclined to say no," he rolled nearly on top of her, "It's not so bad, is it? Or even really, half bad?"

She twisted off the side of the bed, moving out from under the layers of tulle.

"Rosalyn," he called angrily as she made towards the door, "Don't you dare- ROSALYN!" she pushed outside, racing down the hall. Frank jumped to his feet furiously. Stalking over to the wall he pulled some sort of telecommunication device off the wall, "Riff Raff! Our guest is-"

"Sir, you have a visitor."

"Dr. Everett Scott!" Frank growled, eyeing the monitor.

"You know this Earth- this person?" Riff Raff squinted.

"What a- coincidence. That Rosalyn and now Mr. Scott shall appear on the same night," he glared.

"Why is that master?"

"This Dr. Everett Scott, his name is not unknown to me. He works for their government, he's attached to the Bureau of Investigation of that which they call U! F! O's!" Dr. Furter whipped around.

"He's entered the building Master."

"Hm- he'll be in the Zen room. Join me in the lab to accompany our… _guest_."

Rosalyn sprinted downstairs, relieved at the familiar sight of the front door. Bursting outside she hurried across the lawn, back onto the main road. A truck's headlights pierced the darkness, and Rosalyn desperately jumped into the road, "Sir! SIR! PLEASE!"

The truck pulled to a stop, the disgruntled driver squinting down at the ragged girl in the road.

"Sir, could you- could you please drive me home?" she panted.

"Uh, miss are you alrigh-"

The sound of dogs echoed in the distance, "Sir?!"

"Uh yeah, get in."

"What is going on here?" Dr. Scott looked up unhappily from his wheelchair, brushing dust off his suit.

"Don't play games, Dr. Scott. You know well what is "going on". It was part of your plan was it not that your female, should check the layout for you. Well, unfortunately for you all there's to be a change of plans. I'm sure you're adaptable, Dr. Scott. I know Ms. Rosalyn is."

"I knew I'd find Rosalyn here. Always mixing in with the wrong crowd- aliens now!" the doctor scoffed.

"You admit! You do know of Rosalyn!" Frank huffed.

"I know a great deal about a lot of things. You see, Rosalyn Carter happens to be my niece," he explained, "My sister is in hysterics! She ran away from home not a few hours ago."

"So you stick to your story, hm? No matter," Frank turned to his underling, "Riff Raff, I will be going out. Prepare the transporter."

"For what purpose master!?" Riff Raff was shocked. Dr. Furter rarely left his home, even in the most dire circumstances.

"Ms. Rosalyn has collected valuable information, information that would not do well in the hands of Bureau of Investigation of U.F.O.'s. Must I repeat myself? Prepare. The. Transporter," Frank growled.

Rosalyn and her driver sat uncomfortably in the vehicle, both pairs of eyes trained straight forward.

"Uh, I gotta stop at Walmart…" he still wouldn't look at her, "Is that…?"

"Yeah that's fine."

"I gotta girl at home too," he attempted conversation, "We think another one's comin'. I'm getting' my lady another test… she insists. Why you out alone at this hour? Must be…" he checked the clock on the dashboard, "Near 3 am."

"It's complicated."

"Yep."

He pulled in to the Walmart parking lot, "Do you wanna stay here-?" he eyed her attire.

"Yes please."

"I'll be right back."

She jumped as he clicked down the lock. It was almost pitch blank out, interrupted in intervals by dim street lights. The truck driver's steps faded out as his silhouette was swallowed by the night. She sighed, pressing her back deeper into the cool leather. Closing her eyes she softly repeated her mantra,

_It's all over. I'm almost home. It's all over. I'm almost home._

She opened her eye in frustration, not even convincing herself. Pressing her nose against the frosted glass she exhaled, drawing a heart in the fog left behind.

_It's all over._

She smeared out the heart.

_I'm almost home._

**So chapter 3! Don't worry, it is not all over. Nor is she almost home. Remember the scene with Eddie in the lab? Imagine that, but in a Walmart parking lot. That's chapter 4. I'm thinking of a cute scene where they teach Rosie the Time Warp, so get ready!**


	4. Permanent Guest

Rosalyn exhaled in relief. There he was. After what had felt like far too long her driver finally emerged, the department store's doors sliding open at last. Artificial light spilled outside, silhouetting her savior. But something was off.

He wasn't moving. Frozen in the doorway, she couldn't make out an expression from the distance. With a single shudder he collapsed face first on to the concrete. Rosalyn gasped, shooting up. Her nose inches from the window shield. Pressing her palms against the cool glass she tried in vain to control her breathing.

It had gone eerily quiet, the usual night sounds replaced by her own heavy breathing.

"Fuck-" her single expression was cut off as something heavy collided with the car. She swore again, hitting her head on the ceiling and falling into the back seat. A metal spike erupted through the window shield, burying deeply into the leather of the seat she'd sat in seconds before. Glass shards rained over the front seat, and a face appeared in the shattered remains. Crazed, demonic, and wielding an ice pick over his head, Dr. Frank N. Furter stood unmistakably over the destroyed upholstery. She screamed again, falling into the crevice between the chair and the one before it. Lifting his six inch pumps onto the ruined hood, he brought the ice pick back down on the roof, pulling forward until a long gash divided it in two.

"And so perish all those who reject my love!" He loomed over her, holding the weapon high over his head. The tarnished metal gleamed in the moonlight, the glimmer revealing the old crimson stains that decorated the tip. Some not so old.

Screaming, Rosalyn pushed desperately on the door, her momentum not only swinging it open but sending her tumbling through. Crashing to the asphalt she rolled onto her stomach, blinking rapidly to adjust her eyes. She stumbled to her feet, moving to run, but collapsing into the side of the truck. Her leg was sticky with scarlet stains and bits of glass shone like stars on a smear of rose tinted sky.

Without warning a dark shape exploded through the passenger window. The arm whipped forward, hand wrapping around Rosalyn's neck and pinning her to the side of the car. She scratched at the sequined gloves, digging her nails between the decals.

With her free hand she gripped his arm, pushing it down into the window's exposed glass. She was abruptly released. She collapsed onto her hands and knees, coughing profusely. The door was thrown open, hitting her in the back of the head and sending her sprawling onto her side. A studded pump landed dangerously close to her stomach, catching her night gown and pinning her to the ground.

The doctor brandished the pick over his head. Rosalyn dug her chin into her pajamas, unable to look. After a curiously long time she glanced up. Dr. Furter was squinting irately at his weapon, the top mysteriously missing. Incapable of losing his moment he gripped the handle, using its blunt end to tilt her chin towards him.

"I suppose it's true," he looked her up and down, "There aren't any honest humans-people anymore."

"I didn't lie to you!" she coughed, "I told you I got in a fight with my mom. I was looking for a place to stay."

"I know what you _told _me Rosalyn Carter," he huffed, "Find lots of interesting tidbits for the Bureau?"

"Wha- what _Bureau_?" she moved to raise herself onto her elbows, but he held strong.

"Don't play games!" he dug the handle deeper, "How _dare_ you. You come to _my _home-"

"I don't know what you think I did! Or who you think I work for- or- or _anything_! I just want to go home!" a tear streamed down her cheek.

"Don't you dare- you- you-" he threw his hands up into the air, "When you look at me like _that_, I'm inclined to forgive," he begrudgingly lifted the bulk of his weight.

"Mmmmm," Rosalyn groaned, dropping head down against the road, "I just want to go home."

"No. Can. Do," he got to his feet, lifting her by the arm, "I'm afraid until I can be certain of you and your uncle's alignment to the Bureau of Investigation of U.F.O.'s, you will stay at my home as a permanent guest."

"My uncle? What do you mean-"

Frank pulled her close to his chest, flicking her hair inside to murmur in her ear, "Stand very. Still."

She nervously complied, and in less than a moment she was emptying her stomach onto the floor of Dr. Furter's lab. As soon as she had clutched her stomach he had shoved her away, allowing her to vomit at a safe distance from his bedazzled corset.

Riff Raff raised an eyebrow, looking up from the machinery on the wall. His fingers still lingered over a large switch labeled '**Teleporter**'.

"Due to the process of scrambling and unscrambling every molecule in your body, if you had moved, you could be without an arm right now. You ought to be thanking me," Frank observed.

"Yeah, remind me to," she lifted a finger as if to say 'one second' as she continued retching.

"Riff Raff, deal with…" he waved his hand vaguely in Rosalyn's direction, "_This_."

"Yes master," Riff Raff bowed mockingly, and, wrinkling his nose in distaste, Frank left.

Rosalyn looked up miserably, and Riff Raff once again raised an eyebrow. Striding purposefully over to the wall, he glanced once at her, before pulling the lever marked 'teleportation'. The puddles of bile disappeared in a flash of light, leaving the floor clean once more.

"Is that-" Rosalyn asked carefully, "Is that in a Walmart parking lot now?"

He continued to stare at her until she looked away in discomfort.

"Shall I escort you to your room?" she looked up, surprised at his sudden speech, "I trust you remember the way," he smirked. She blushed a bright red. Brushing past him with her head ducked low. Flipping on the guest room video monitor, his lips pulled into a smile.

**So, the next chapter is Time Warp. It's about how now that she's stuck there, she develops a more friendly relationship with Dr. Furter, and he teaches her to Time Warp. I've decided that while this follows the events of the movie, the movie still will have happend. I plan on a little chapter after the events of this where she comes back and finds Frank and everyone is gone. I'm super pumped for chapter 5. See you soon!**


End file.
